Early processors included a single core that employed relatively low clock speeds to process an instruction stream. More recent processors still employed a single core to process a single instruction stream, but increased performance by employing techniques such as branch prediction, out-of-order execution as well as first and second level on-chip memory caching. Processors with increased clock speed experienced improved performance, but encountered undesirable power dissipation problems that ultimately limited clock speed. Moreover, increased clock speed may actually result in lower execution unit utilization because of increases in the number of clock cycles required for instruction execution, branch misprediction, cache misses and memory access.
Multi-threading provides a way to increase execution unit utilization by providing thread-level parallelism that improves the throughput of the processor. A thread is an instruction sequence that can execute independently of other threads. One thread may share data with other threads. Multi-threading processors typically include a thread priority circuit that determines which particular thread of multiple threads the processor should process at any particular point in time. Multi-core processors may use multi-threading to increase performance.
What is needed is an apparatus and methodology that improves thread selection in a multi-threaded processor of an information handling system.